NO TITLE
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: For ES21 Awards : Holiday. Liburan tidak harus musim panas, kan? Kali ini Yuki hadir dengan fict Liburan musim dingin Suzuna! Pada liburan musim dingin ini Suzuna mengalami suatu hal yang sangat membekas pada batinnya, dan bahkan tubuhnya. Mind to Read and Review?


Disclaimer :

Yuusuke Murata とRiichiro Inagaki

Rate :

T

Genre :

Horror, Mistery, Supranatural, Crime, Adventure (?)

Pairing :

?

WARNING :

OOC, slight OC, Horor abal, Bahasa yang dilebih-lebihkan.

TYPO

Oh iya, di fict ini, Riku ceritanya bukan anggota Enma Fires!

Jika readers menemukan kesalahan lain, silakan berbaik hati memberitahukan Yuki di kotak Review ya!

_NO TITLE_

_Suzuna Taki_

"Huff..."

Aku menghela nafas sebentar setelah menyelesaikan bagian judul karanganku. Aku bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin hanya dengan menuliskan kata singkat untuk judul karanganku itu. No Title. Yap, tanpa judul. Karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti harus memberikan judul apa untuk karangan ini.

Soalnya ini bukan karangan biasa.

Karangan tentang pengalaman yang kualami sendiri.

Pengalaman yang...

Luar biasa..

KRING KRING KRING!

Kudengar suara dering telepon dari handphoneku, di samping laptopku. Ya, aku memang meletakkannya di sana agar aku bisa segera mengangkat telepon atau menjawab pesan singkat dari orang yang mungkin saja akan membebaskanku dari kewajibanku, atau bahkan perasaan gelisah ini.

Tanpa melihat layar handphone-ku, aku segera mengangkat telepon dari entah siapa itu.

"Moshi moshi?" Tanyaku dengan nafas yang memburu, seperti dikejar sesuatu.

"Su.. Suzuna? Kamu kenapa? Kamu masih.." Terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal, dan familiar. Sena. Orang yang kusukai, setidaknya untuk masa lalu. Sejak peristiwa itu aku sudah menutup hatiku rapat-rapat.

"Masih.. apa?" Tanyaku dengan senormal mungkin. Kenyataannya tubuhku tak mau menurut. Masih merasa sedikit menggigil. Sial, Sena pasti menyadari ini. Dan dia memang banyak membantuku, waktu itu. Tapi kali ini ia takkan bisa, percayalah.

"Kepikiran yang waktu itu? Itu cuma ilusi, Suzuna. Kamu mungkin minum terlalu banyak sake waktu itu." Jawab Sena dengan takut-takut, seperti biasanya. Namun aku tau dia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti, Sena. Aku harus menuliskannya. Harus. Mungkin ini akan membuatku sedikit tenang. Dengan membaginya ke semua orang." Jawabku dengan gemetar. Masih menggigil, tubuhku. Ya, harus. Kalau tidak, bisa gila aku.

"Editormu juga pasti akan menerbitkannya dalam bentuk novel fiksi, Suzuna." Jawab Sena, kali ini dengan sedikit tenang.

"Akan kubunuh ia bila berani melakukannya. Ini kenyataan, Sena. Sudahlah, aku memang berterimakasih banyak padamu soal penyelamatan jasadku. Tapi, batinku tak bisa kau selamatkan. Percayalah, seumur hidup aku takkan mau pergi ke Psikiater karena aku tidak gila!"

Dan PIP. Aku memutuskan hubungan via telpon itu.

Aku kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi pada layar laptopku lagi.

_NO TITLE_

_Suzuna Taki_

Masih sama. Masih berupa tanpa judul dan namaku. Hem, ini gara-gara Sena. Pengganggu.

Baiklah kali ini aku harus menuliskan, Prolognya saja dulu. Akan kucoba.

_PROLOG_

...

Arrgh... untuk menuliskan pengalaman ini dibutuhkan perjuangan, rupanya. Bahkan untuk mengetik awalannya saja aku tidak mampu! Karena..

Karena aku harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu...

24 Desember 2011

Lereng gunung Fuji

Penginapan Seitou

"Kanpai~!"

Trang!

Terdengarlah suara gelas bir beradu memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruang tamu penginapan Seitou. Sekelompok remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa sedang bersulang. Mereka adalah para pemain American football universitas, Enma Fires Group. Mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan besar mereka di liga American football antar Universitas, Rice Bowl. Mengalahkan tim super kuat, Saikyodai Wizard. Hal ini bisa diketahui dengan melihat spanduk besar yang mereka gantung di ruang tamu. KEMENANGAN BESAR MELAWAN SAIKYODAI WIZARD DI RICE BOWL! ENMA FIRES! Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di spanduk besar itu.

"Nhhhaa...! Sake ini enak sekali..! Rasanya aku bisa habis berapa gelas, nih?" Tanya seorang pemuda jangkung yang sedang setengah mabuk, bernama Mizumachi. Ia melirik gelas-gelas kosong di hadapannya. Rupanya ia telah menghabiskan 5 gelas sake.

"Hahaha...kau sangat tidak smart, Mizumachi! Baru lima gelas kau sudah terlihat mabuk, tuh! Hahaha!" Ejek seorang pemuda jabrik berambut biru tua.

"Kotaro, kau juga sudah terlihat mabuk. Kau tak menyisir rambutmu, itu artinya pasti kau sudah tidak waras, ahahaha! Tapi hebat juga kau. Sepuluh gelas! Sial, aku juga tak boleh kalah!" Seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip monyet merasa agak iri dengan pemuda berambut biru tua tadi, yang bernama Kotaro. Lalu, pemuda monyet yang sering dipanggil Monta itu meneguk habis sake yang ada di gelas keempatnya. Dan ia masih meminta tambahan.

"Payah kalian semua! Kalian mabuk hanya dengan beberapa gelas? Yang paling sedikit minum akan mentraktir minuman-minuman ini! Ayo, Sena! Payah, kau sudah mau muntah hanya dengan satu gelas?" Satu-satunya wanita dalam acara minum-minum itu, Suzuna Taki, meneguk sebuah botol sake sekaligus. Yang lainnya tercengang melihatnya. SATU BOTOL SAKE SEKALIGUS! Kuat sekali, wanita ini.

"Suzuna, kau tidak boleh langsung meminum banyak begitu. Hentikan, Hentikan!" Larang seorang pemuda bermata hazel yang merupakan pacar Suzuna, Sena Kobayakawa. Ace Enma Fires ini sepertinya satu-satunya manusia yang masih waras di ruangan ini. Tapi, seperti biasa. Ucapan Sena tak berpengaruh bagi Suzuna. Ia malah menatap pacarnya dengan tajam, lalu mengabaikannya. Menghabiskan satu botol sake lagi! Mukanya sudah sangat memerah, sekarang. Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Suzuna pasti sudah sangat mabuk.

Menyerah, Sena masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Sementara sang kapten sekaligus center line Enma Fires, Unsui dan Kurita, sudah terlelap sebelum acara minum-minum itu dimulai. Mungkin lelah karena main ski tadi siang. Mizumachi, Kotaro, Monta, dan Suzuna masih bertahan dengan sake-sake mereka.

Akhirnya Suzuna menyerah.

"Uwah! Sudah ah! Aku sudah menghabiskan empat botol! Kepalaku pusing sekali... Tapi dengan begini aku yang menang, kan?" Tanya Suzuna dengan riang, dengan mabuk juga tentunya. Ia lalu membawa sebuah botol sake lagi ke luar penginapan. Dimana salju sedang lebat-lebatnya turun. Hampir terjadi badai salju di luar. Untung saja Suzuna memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

Ketiga orang lainnya membiarkan Suzuna keluar begitu saja di tengah dinginnya salju. Mereka sedang mabuk berat, semuanya. Tentu mereka tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, dan akhirnya menganggap tindakan Suzuna wajar-wajar saja. Sementara Monta berkeluh kesah akan nasibnya yang harus membayar semua minuman itu, karena hanya sanggup menghabiskan lima gelas. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa soal Sena.

Suzuna yang masih mabuk berat juga tidak menyadari soal dinginnya salju. Dia terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas, sambil berjalan sempoyongan menjauhi Penginapan Seitou. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia.

Tak terasa langkah sempoyongannya membawanya ke dalam hutan Aokigahara.

"Hei,"

Suzuna mendengar sebuah suara, yang ia rasa memanggilnya.

"Hei, di sini!"

Suara itu makin jelas terdengar, dan Suzuna mulai mencari-cari asal suara itu.

"Halo!"

"UWAAH!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda berambut perak menghadang Suzuna di depannya, membuat Suzuna kaget dan terjatuh ke tumpukan salju.

"Waa! Gomen nasai!" Pemuda berambut perak itu meminta maaf, lalu membantu Suzuna berdiri. Anehnya, kali ini Suzuna merasa tersadar, dan mabuknya hilang tak berbekas.

"Kenapa kamu bengong begitu? Hei! Kau kedinginan, ya?" Tanya pemuda perak dengan ramahnya. "Pakai ini!" Dan ia menyodorkan jaketnya kepada Suzuna.

"Arigatou ne, kau..." Suzuna mengambil jaket dari si pemuda perak dan langsung memakainya. Ia masih merasa bingung kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam hutan di tengah badai salju?

"Watashi wa Riku desu." Kali ini, pemuda perak bernama Riku itu menyodorkan sarung tangannya kepada Suzuna. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Suzuna langsung memakainya.

"Watashi wa Suzuna desu. Kau sedang apa di hutan ini? Di tengah badai salju!" Tanya Suzuna dengan heran.

"Kau sendiri?" Riku balik bertanya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang hangat kepada Suzuna. Suzuna langsung merasa bodoh sendiri karena ia tak tau juga kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam hutan? Riku pun terkekeh ringan, dan ia menggamit tangan Suzuna. Suzuna jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Tapi, Suzuna tak menolak ketika Riku membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

Suzuna bahkan tak repot-repot bertanya kemana Riku akan membawanya.

Ia hanya ingin bersama Riku. Sepertinya, dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Suzuna sudah jatuh dalam pesona Riku.

Tak lama kemudian, tampaklah sebuah penginapan besar, yang tampak hangat.

"Ini dimana? Penginapanmu? Kau menginap di sini?" Tanya Suzuna yang akhirnya menanyakan soal tempatnya berada.

"Yap. Ini penginapan Seitou. Aku sendirian menginap di sini. Kau ingin masuk ke dalam? Menghangatkan diri bersamaku?" Tanya Riku dengan senyumnya yang menggoda. Suzuna tak tahan untuk menolak senyuman hangat itu. Ia sebenarnya agak heran karena seingatnya ia menginap di penginapan Seitou, tapi kayaknya nggak semewah ini deh, penginapannya. Lagipula harusnya ada anggota tim Enma Fires lain. Tak hanya ada Riku sendiri.

"Ayo, Suzuna?" Pertahanan Suzuna runtuh dan ia tak memedulikan siapapun lagi kecuali pria tampan dengan senyum hangat di depannya ini. Termasuk Sena, kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Penginapan "Seitou".

_NO TITLE_

_Suzuna Taki_

PROLOG :

_Kulihat, layar laptopku masih menyala terang tanpa ada tambahan penulisan apapun di situ. _

_Haah... Akhirnya aku berhasil pergi dari kenangan menyakitkan itu. Kenangan itu sampai pada pertama kalinya aku bertemu Riku._

_Riku..._

_Aku merasa sangat bodoh, sekarang. Karena waktu itu aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya._

_Pesona? Memangnya ia punya pesona? Menjijikkan._

"Selamat datang di Seitou!" Riku masuk ke penginapan lebih dulu, dan berusaha menyambut Suzuna seceria mungkin.

"Sekali lagi, Arigatou ne, Riku. Karena aku diperbolehkan menginap di sini." Jawab Suzuna dengan senyum, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ruang tamu yang terang. Riku keluar dari ruangan tamu itu.

Lalu Suzuna melihat beberapa benda, yang sepertinya sebuah lukisan, ditutupi dengan kain-kain putih. Lukisan-lukisan itu besar sekali. Dan diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Riku, itu lukisan?" Tanya Suzuna sambil menunjuk lukisan-lukisan yang terbungkus kain itu, setelah melihat Riku datang dengan segelas coklat panas. Riku menatap lukisan itu nanar. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi ke arah Suzuna. Dan membuat Suzuna merasa ingin meleleh.

"Gomen ne, sepertinya aku ceroboh karena lupa memindahkannya." Suzuna tersenyum mendengarnya, karena merasa telah menemukan sisi lain Riku. Riku pun memberikan segelas coklat panas itu kepada Suzuna dan ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Suzuna.

Sebelum Suzuna bertanya padanya, ia sudah menjelaskannya,

"Penginapan ini luas. Kamu bebas memilih kamar yang kamu sukai! Di lantai satu, atau di lantai dua. Asal jangan di lantai tiga, ya! Jangan sekalipun kau pergi ke lantai tiga! Oh ya, kamarku di lantai ini, lantai satu. Aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi-nasai." Dan Riku pun menghilang. Suzuna menatapnya dengan sedih karena tak ingin ditinggal sendirian di ruangan seluas itu. Ia pun cepat-cepat menghabiskan coklat panasnya, dengan beberapa kali tersedak. Ia ingin menyusul Riku.

Namun ketika keluar dari ruang tamu, tampak lorong yang agak gelap dengan banyak pintu di kanan-kirinya. Suzuna agak ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Riku, karena ia merasa sedikit takut.

Akhirnya Suzuna memutuskan untuk tidur saja, di salah satu kamar di lantai satu, agar berada di dekat Riku.

Kenyataan berkata lain. Ternyata semua pintu di lantai satu terkunci. Suzuna mendecak pelan ketika memeriksa pintu terakhir di lorong gelap itu.

"Apa kamar Riku bukan di salah satu ruang di lorong ini, ya? Tapi aku yakin tadi ia ke sini." Gumam Suzuna pelan, lalu ia mendesah lagi.

Sekarang ia kembali lagi ke arah ruang tamu, dan ia menemukan tangga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku terpaksa tidur di lantai dua." Keluh Suzuna dengan sebal, lalu menaiki tangga yang ternyata sudah lapuk itu dengan perlahan.

"Cuma ruang tamunya yang bagus, rupanya? Menyebalkan." Suzuna terus saja menggerutu sampai akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua. Gelap sekali. Hanya ada beberapa lampu dengan sinar lemah yang menerangi lorong dengan pintu-pintu seperti di lantai satu. Lorong itu berada di kanan tangga. Sementara bagian kirinya, gelap gulita. Suzuna memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong dengan cahaya remang-remang itu.

Dan sama seperti di lantai satu. Semua kamarnya terkunci. Suzuna mendecak kesal, sekali lagi. Berarti, mau tidak mau ia harus ke lantai tiga. Mencoba untuk menemukan pintu yang bisa dibuka, dan berharap ada ruangan yang pantas untuknya tidur.

Suzuna sepertinya sudah lupa akan larangan dari Riku dan ia pun naik ke lantai tiga.

GELAP.

Hanya ada sebuah jendela yang agak rusak tampaknya, di ujung, atau sebenarnya Suzuna tak tau itu ujung atau bukan, terbuka. Jendela itu terbuka dan salju masuk dari situ. Suzuna berjalan dengan pedoman warna putih dari salju itu dan ia berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu di depan jendela yang terbuka itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suzuna berusaha membuka pintu yang dirasanya terkunci itu. Suzuna sudah muak dengan masalah pintu yang terkunci. Maka, dengan kesal ia menendang pintu itu sekeras-kerasnya. Terbukalah pintu, dan terlihatlah, gelap. Suzuna langsung masuk dan mencari-cari tombol lampu.

PATS!

Dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan mewah dengan cahaya remang-remang. Suzuna melongo kaget melihatnya. Mewah sekali kamar ini! Tempat tidurnya King Size! Jendelanya besar dengan tirai merah yang menutupinya. Lalu, ada sebuah meja rias dengan cermin yang besar. Serta lemari hitam yang terletak di depan tempat tidur.

Sayangnya, kamar itu seperti sudah lama tak ditempati.

Agak berdebu, tapi Suzuna hanya berusaha membereskan tempat tidurnya saja. Setelah ia menutup pintu tentunya. Ia sudah sangat capek sehingga setelah dirasanya tempat tidur itu tak lagi berdebu, Suzuna langsung terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar Suzuna, dan Suzuna terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan cahaya matahari menyentuh wajahnya. Ia merasa agak linglung dan bingung melihat sekitarnya yang beda dari kamarnya di Tokyo, tapi ia kemudian teringat Riku. Dan ia mulai sadar.

Suzuna segera membereskan tempat tidurnya, dan melihat jam tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja rias. Jam tiga sore. Suzuna pun menatap jendela kamarnya yang besar dengan heran.

"Kenapa jendelanya terbuka?" Gumamnya.

Tapi, perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar, dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk segera mencari Riku di lantai satu, dengan memakai jam tangannya tentunya. Ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Suzuna. Soal pintu-pintu yang terkunci, serta jendela kamar ini.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu di lantai satu, Suzuna mencium bau harum makanan. Sepertinya dari sebelah ruang tamu. Tapi di pintunya yang satu lagi. Di pintu sebelah kanannya.

Terdorong oleh rasa lapar, Suzuna pun pergi ke arah wangi makanan itu tercium. Sampailah ia di dapur, dengan berbagai macam hidangan tersedia di atas meja makan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Suzuna langsung melahap semua makanan tersebut, saking laparnya. Yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak tapi bisa dikatakan lebih untuk sekedar membuat kenyang.

Jadilah Suzuna kekenyangan.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyisakannya buat Riku! Kemana dia?" Rasa penasaran Suzuna begitu tinggi sampai-sampai ia melupakan sisa sarapan paginya di meja makan. Ia mulai menjelajahi dapur itu, untuk mencari Riku. Sampai kebun di luar juga sudah Suzuna cari. Tidak ada. Ternyata lantai satu hanya ada lorong dengan kamar yang masih terkunci semua dari kemarin, serta dapur, dan ruang tamu tentunya.

Kalau begitu, Suzuna harus mulai mencari di lantai dua, kan?

Kali ini, sebelah kiri tangga yang pada malam hari sangat gelap, sebaliknya, pada sore hari ini sangat terang. Suzuna sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan lorong yang sudah diselidikinya tadi malam. Tapi, siapa tau Riku ada di salah satu pintunya pada sore hari? Maka Suzuna memulai memeriksa lorong di lantai dua itu.

Tentu saja hasilnya bisa ditebak. Nihil.

Suzuna sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkeluh kesah maka ia lanjutkan saja langsung menuju ruangan di sebelah kanan tangga, yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Ruang musik. Dengan Grand Piano berada di tengah-tengah ruangan super luas itu. Dan hanya itu sajalah satu-satunya alat musik di ruang ini.

Suzuna pun mencoba mendekati Grand Piano yang tak terawat itu, dan melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terbungkus kain yang pernah dilihatnya di ruang tamu dulu ada di ruang musik ini. Sebersit niat muncul untuk mengintip lukisan apa itu, tapi insting Suzuna mengatakan sebaiknya ia tak membuka kain penutup lukisan itu. Jadilah ia duduk di kursi untuk memainkan Grand Piano.

TROENG TRENG TRANG TRANG

"Uuukhh.. berisik!" Suzuna menggerutu pelan, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya memainkan piano itu. Di samping kemampuan bermusiknya payah, Grand Piano itu juga kedengarannya sudah sumbang suaranya. Dan karena di ruangan sepi itu Cuma ada lukisan, Piano, dan Suzuna, Suzuna memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Melanjutkan ekspedisi mencari Riku.

Sembari menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, Suzuna tiba-tiba teringat akan pesan Riku padanya.

"_Jangan sekalipun kau ke lantai tiga!"_

Tapi, Suzuna mengabaikan pesan itu. Toh, semalam ia juga sudah ke lantai tiga. Justru ia bermalam di lantai tiga.

"Mungkin Riku mengatakan hal itu agar aku tidak mengganggunya saat mengerjakan sesuatu? Mungkin sekarang dia tengah bekerja di salah satu ruang di lantai tiga, dan tak ingin aku mengganggunya?" Suzuna berhenti di anak tangga keempat, sambil memikirkan hal yang ia gumamkan itu.

"Biarlah! Toh aku kesepian di sini! Pasti dia bisa memahamiku! Dia kan baik sekali!" Dengan pikiran positif itu, tanpa ragu, Suzuna melanjutkan ekspedisi mencari Riku. Ia malas memeriksa pintu-pintu di lorong karena menurut perasaannya pasti akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Pasti terkunci. Dan Suzuna yakin takkan ada Riku di sana.

Akhirnya Suzuna menyusuri lorong ke arah kiri dari tangga. Lorong itu awalnya sempit, tapi lama kelamaan membesar. Dan tampaklah sebuah pintu kayu menghadangnya. Tertutup.

"Sial. Pintu lagi! Semoga yang ini tidak terkunci!" Suzuna memutar kenopnya, dan sesuai perasaan buruknya. Pintu itu terkunci. Namun, ketika Suzuna berusaha keras membukanya tanpa mendobraknya, banyak debu dan kotoran yang berhamburan karena guncangannya. Sepertinya pintu itu sudah lama tak dibuka.

Secara logika sih, begitu. Tapi, Suzuna bukan orang yang suka mengandalkan otaknya. Dia lebih bertindak pada perasaannya.

Dan perasaannya mengatakan, ada sesuatu di sini!

Tanpa belas kasihan, Suzuna pun mendobrak pintu kayu itu, dan, hancurlah! Ternyata pintu itu sudah lapuk sehingga mudah dihancurkan. Tapi, kayaknya tenaga Suzuna juga kelewat besar, deh.

"Ap.. Apa.. ini?" Setelah mendobrak pintu itu, Suzuna tak dapat bergerak setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

_NO TITLE_

_Suzuna Taki_

_PROLOG_

_Tidak, aku tidak sanggup mengingat bagian ini._

_Tidak, aku bukannya tidak sanggup, tapi bahkan,_

_Sampai sekarang pun masih tergambar dengan jelas _

_Yang kulihat waktu itu, di ruang itu, adalah..._

"Kep.. Kepala?" Tanpa sadar, Suzuna meneriakkan benda apa yang ia lihat, di atas sebuah meja, di dalam ruangan dengan banyak bekas darah. Tanpa sengaja, ia meneteskan airmatanya, air mata ketakutan. Kepala sampai sebatas leher yang ia lihat itu adalah kepala anak perempuan, dengan bekas darah dimana-mana.

Kepala itu, wajah itu, sangat mirip dengannya.

Hanya saja, cekungan pada bola matanya itu hitam.

Dan tak menunjukkan adanya keberadaan bola mata di dalam kepala itu.

Tadinya, Suzuna terlalu takut untuk mendekati meja tempat kepala itu berada. Tapi, rasa penasarannya selalu bisa mengalahkan apapun, dan ia pun mendekati kepala itu.

"HEI!"

Suara ini, RIKU! Suzuna sangat panik mengetahui Riku sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang dihancurkannya. Dengan wajah kaget, dan membawa pisau besar.

Tapi, Riku langsung menyeringai, dan terkekeh seram.

"Rupanya aku tak perlu menunggu lama, dan susah-susah membawamu ke sini. Kau sendiri yang minta dikorbankan, eh?" Serunya dengan suara yang parau. Benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Riku yang pertama kali Suzuna lihat. Suzuna langsung merasa merinding, dan menjauhi Riku, perlahan-lahan. Riku tetap dalam seringainya, dan sesekali tertawa menyeramkan.

Riku mendekati meja tempat kepala itu berada, dan menatapnya sendu.

"Yuki... Kau... tidak harus menjadi seperti ini..." Riku bergumam sambil memegangi kepala anak perempuan itu, lalu ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Sementara kepala itu tetap pada wujud aslinya. Menatap Riku kosong, tanpa kedua bola mata.

Kali ini Suzuna tidak bisa bersimpatik lagi kepada Riku karena pisau besar di tangannya itu bergerak-gerak. Suzuna yakin akan ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk, yang akan dilakukan Riku padanya.

"Matamu itu, persis anak itu. Dan tubuhnya juga, lumayan cocok untuk mengganti tubuhmu, yang hilang entah kemana. Aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali, Yuki. Dengan organ tubuhnya!"

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah Riku menggumam sendiri dengan kepala itu, ia menyerang Suzuna. Suzuna yang ketakutan setengah mati, berusaha menghindar segesit mungkin. Kini posisi mereka terbalik, Riku yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat Suzuna tadi, dan Suzuna berada di dekat kepala Yuki, yang tentunya berada lebih dekat dengan pintu daripada Riku.

"Kau tau Suzuna? Aku akan menyatukan kepala Yuki dengan tubuhmu itu. Juga bola matamu. Itu bola mata Yuki! Sementara sisanya? Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan sekali lagi Riku menyerang Suzuna dengan membabi buta. Secepat mungkin, Suzuna berlari keluar ruangan itu. Suzuna yang ketakutan itu entah kenapa berlari lebih cepat daripada Riku yang sedang seperti kesetanan.

"Yuki dibunuh oleh seorang Iblis, hanya karena ia berusaha mengusik rumah yang menjadi sarang kejahatannya ini! Karena Yuki berusaha memurnikannya! Yuki seorang Miko yang baik!" Teriakan Riku kedengarannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, dan bisa didengar Suzuna dengan baik. Tapi ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada siapalah itu Yuki yang disebut-sebut, atau riwayat hidup Riku, atau apapun! Yang jelas ia harus pergi dari penginapan ini. Secepatnya.

Entah kenapa, kaki Suzuna malah membawanya ke ruang musik, dan dengan cepat ia mengunci pintunya dengan anak kunci yang entah kenapa juga, tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Sepertinya saat dia kesini tadi tak ada kunci, kok.

"Tubuhmu itu mirip dengannya. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! DAN AKAN KUHIDUPKAN KEMBALI YUKI!" Riku berteriak kesetanan dari lantai tiga, dan terdengarlah suaranya yang menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, namun nafasnya memburu.

"Pria ini gila..." Gumam Suzuna ketakutan. Tapi ia tak berusaha keluar dari ruang musik itu, dan merasa aman karenanya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba lagi, tubuhnya tak dapat ia kendalikan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju lukisan yang ditutupi kain putih itu, dan membukanya. Tampak sebuah lukisan seukuran manusia biasa, dengan potret diri seorang gadis manis yang memakai baju Miko. Sepertinya itu lukisan Yuki, karena sangat mirip denganku.

_Pinjamkanlah tubuhmu sebentar, kumohon._

Terdengarlah sebuah suara yang ia rasakan datang dari hatinya. Suzuna mulai merasa tegang lagi, karena ia tau Yuki sedang merasukinya.

"Tidak, aku takkan menyerahkan tubuhku." Tegas Suzuna. Ia sangat ingin meneriakkannya tapi ia tak cukup bodoh untuk memberitahu Riku bahwa ia ada di situ.

_Aku hanya akan meminjamnya. Kalau tidak, pinjamkanlah sedikit kesadaranmu padaku, sehingga aku bisa bicara dengan Riku! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Kau masih memiliki kesadaranmu, kok!_

Muncullah rasa kasihan Suzuna.

"Baiklah." Dan Yuki pun masuk dalam diri Suzuna.

Tepat setelah itu, Riku mendobrak pintu ruang musik, dan menyeringai jahat.

"Kutemukan, kau..." Erangnya parau. Kesadaran Suzuna merinding, tapi kesadaran Yuki bertindak cepat.

"Riku! Hentikanlah! Aku tidak ingin kau hidupkan! Sudah susah payah ku murnikan sarang kejahatan Iblis ini, tapi kau malah akan menghidupkannya lagi dengan berbuat jahat! Jangan membunuh Suzuna! Aku Yuki!" Teriak kesadaran Yuki dengan suara Yuki pula dari tubuh Suzuna.

Riku terperanjat mendengarnya. Tampang jahatnya hilang seketika.

Suzuna merasa sedikit lega, karenanya, Yuki masih bisa bertahan dalam tubuh Suzuna selama ia tidak ketakutan atau panik.

Dan air muka Riku berubah lagi. Menjadi lebih garang daripada sebelumnya, dan lebih bernafsu menebas Suzuna.

Hilanglah sudah ketenangan Suzuna dan Yuki tak bisa berada lagi pada tubuh itu.

"KAU! Sudah berusaha menghindar, masih juga menipuku dengan menjadi Yuki! Semirip apapun kalian, itu tak mungkin!" Dan Riku menebaskan Pisaunya ke arah leher Suzuna, namun Suzuna yang berada di ujung jendela berusaha mundur. Tapi yang terjadi adalah pisau Riku tetap mengenai leher Suzuna dan menyebabkan luka yang parah, tapi Suzuna jatuh ke tanah dari jendela lantai dua.

Suzuna kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Suzuna!" Pekik seorang pria bermata hazel yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Suzuna ingat pria itu, Sena, pacarnya. Tapi, ia langsung bersitegang dan memegang lehernya, berharap semua yang ia alami itu hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

Tapi, bekas luka di leher itu ada.

_NO TITLE_

_Suzuna Taki_

_PROLOG_

_Kulihat lagi layar laptopku yang sudah gelap selama aku mengingat kejadian itu._

_Mimpi, ya aku harap juga begitu._

_Kepala itu membuatku shock tiap kali aku berkaca._

_FOKUS! AKU HARUS FOKUS DAN MENULISNYA DALAM BENTUK KARANGAN!_

_Agar semua orang bisa tahu perihal kejadian menyeramkan ini._

_Dan penderitaanku, pahamilah!_

_Aku sudah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu,_

_Yang membuat batinku semakin menderita, kini._

_Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum bisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk kata kata._

_Ada yang bisa membantuku?_

* * *

OWARI~

* * *

Uhhyaa~! Alhamdulillah fic ini selesai juga.

Hehe... Serem gak sih jadinya?

Semoga iya :D

Ditunggu Review-nya ya? Kayaknya lebih seru kalo reviewnya login dulu deeh...

*Ih Yuki banyak maunya ya*

Yosshaaa~! Selamat ber-nightmare ria~!

*Yuki sih nggak ikut-ikutan Nightmare ya~ :D*


End file.
